


always you

by incensuous



Category: selector infected WIXOSS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Canon Incest, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Twincest, Twins, canon twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incensuous/pseuds/incensuous
Summary: Yuzuki asks Kazuki a question she's not sure she's ready to hear the answer to.“Did you prefer me or Hanayo as me?”
Relationships: Kurebayashi Kazuki/Kurebayashi Yuzuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	always you

**Author's Note:**

> i love these twins so, so much ;a;

“Did you prefer me or Hanayo as me?”

The words came out in a rush, because Yuzuki had been exploding with this thought since she'd returned to her body, and—perhaps more importantly—to Kazuki’s side. When she regained her body, with it came the memories of the time Hanayo had occupied where she existed now. She was able to see all the moments Hanayo, as her, had experienced with Kazuki, and the uncertainty plagued her. 

They were finally home now, together, alone, for the first time in weeks (even though it felt like it had been much longer than that). 

Sitting in her bedroom, she wanted to cry with joy because she never thought she’d be with her twin again. 

Kazuki’s eyes widened at her, and Yuzuki tried to remain calm (ironically, Hanayo’s forte). She almost immediately regretted asking—she knows full well she wouldn't be able to handle it if he said... if he said— 

“Yuzuki, how can you think I'd ever love anyone but you?”

Yuzuki deflated, all her anxiety and panic had her bursting at the seams, and her shoulders drooped in pure relief. The euphoria threatened to overwhelm her, and she wanted to leap with joy—this was what she’d wanted her whole life, right before her eyes, but she was so, so exhausted from bracing for the worst. She lifted tired eyes to her brother. 

“I just… I was so scared. I thought I could handle anything in the world, except losing you,” she whispered, weakly. “All this time, I wasn’t sure, that’s why I didn’t say anything.” She closed her eyes. “I thought it was so impossible, it’s why I did all of this in the first place.”

Kazuki didn’t know what to say. Before this, he hadn’t thought it was possible either. He was in so much denial, he’d ignored his feelings to the point of oblivion. The guilt had been eating at him since the realization of what Yuzuki had gone through… for him, for them. 

If he had acted on his feelings, could this all have been prevented? 

But it made no sense to dwell on it now. 

Instead, he sat beside her on her bed, taking her left hand in his. “I know. I’m sorry. We both… we told each other everything, except the most important thing, huh?

“But… I need you to know, the whole time, I thought it was you. I did think you were acting a bit strange at times, but I was always in love with only you, Yuzuki. I didn’t suddenly fall in love with the you who’d confessed to me. But it made me realize I’d loved you all this time. I need you to know that.”

Truly, the deception, even if there was no ill intent, had hurt him. Knowing the confession he’d received, while it was surely everything Yuzuki had dreamt of, had not come from his twin herself—not with her mind and soul present, was painful. Their moments, all the firsts he’d thought they’d cherish together for the rest of their lives… was one-sided, even as Hanayo channeled all of Yuzuki’s love for him. 

He looked at her then, seeing the slow tears trailing down her cheeks. It had always been quite rare for Yuzuki to cry, but much less so for him. 

His hand reached up to wipe them with the pad of his thumb, as he cupped her jaw, gently nudging her to face him. He hovered close, giving her time to edge away if she wasn’t ready, one last chance to back out. 

But she sat there, trembling, as he pressed his lips against hers for the first time, truly. 

Yuzuki felt jealous of her own body for already having experienced this, but the feelings burned away as she wept in joy, leaning in closer. 

Kazuki wasn’t sure if he was just imagining it, but he felt so much relief in his chest, as if he’d been holding his breath for so long without knowing, and finally things were starting to settle into their rightful places. 

He leaned his forehead against hers, staring into her watery eyes. “I love the Yuzuki who protected me. I love the Yuzuki who never left my side. I love you.” 

The ease of being with his twin, the one person he’d known the longest, longer than anyone in the universe, felt so complete. 

“I love you, Kazuki,” she whispered back, the way she'd always dreamed of. “Always.”


End file.
